


We are Savages, You and I

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Natasha, the Conqueror [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Grooming, Holy porno, PWP, Shower Sex, size kink possibly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He rinsed the soap and water from her hair, massaging her red locks as he cleaned them of any residue that may have accumulated throughout the day.  It was more than cathartic and relaxing, it was downright religious, as though he was simply washing away her mistakes, sins, and regrets of the day."  </p><p>In which Natasha discovers the sacred act of grooming thanks to one very accommodating Asgardian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are Savages, You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Savages" by The Indelicates

Natasha supposed she shouldn’t have been surprised that Thor was the easiest.  They’d just come back from a mission, a quick infiltration of a drug-smuggler that had a thing for red heads.  Mjolrnir smashing into his head had seemed to make him reconsider his life’s choices, and the man was currently being handed over to the authorities to deal with after Natasha had extracted the list of those he’d sold to, including a few prominent members of HYDRA.  But that was a mission for a different day and not something to dwell on when she had a more important task at hand.  Her eyes had tracked Thor as he’d moved from the kitchen, her general headquarters, and a slow smile had spread on her face as a plan came to mind. 

“Excuse me,” she murmured to Clint, winking as she passed.  He just rolled his eyes, knowing better than to get in her way when she had something on her mind.  Besides, if it was important enough she’d just tell him later. 

By the time Nat had caught up with him, Thor had retreated to clean himself of the stench of the underground in the empty community showers.  Without a moment’s hesitation Natasha strode in and pressed her naked front to his back (after she’d taken the few minutes to enjoy the view because it was a _damn_ shame they didn’t make them like the Norse gods anymore.)  Thor started at the sudden intrusion, Natasha’s skin cold against his, but when he looked back to see her running her hands up and down his biceps he gave a low rumble of a laugh and asked her if she was enjoying herself.  She squeezed his shoulders lightly and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blades, amazed, not for the first time, at the power his body held.

“Very much so, but I’ve got a much better idea in mind.”  She slithered in front of him, her eyes wide and promising as she slipped down to her knees and took him, already half hard, into her mouth.  It was about the only way she would ever fit him because once he was completely aroused . . . well, she was talented but she wasn’t a damn snake capable of unhinging its jaw.  She drew the head into her mouth and sucked as best she could, relishing his groans as he braced himself against the wall with one arm while the other brushed back the hair from her face and shielded her eyes from getting water in them.  Well if he wasn’t a damn gentleman.  She smiled at the thought and redoubled her efforts until he was moaning her name and she growing just as excited as he was, the wetness between her legs having nothing to do with the hot shower water. 

When she finally pulled away his eyes were glazed over with lust and as she stood he took his own turn at kneeling in front of her, hoisting her up so that she was supported by the wall with her legs thrown over his shoulders, his mouth pressed right to her sex.  She nearly squealed in surprised pleasure when he flicked his tongue over her clit, and she ground her hips against his face as he proved to be just as adept a lover as he was as a fighter.  Good on him.  He brought her to the edge time and time again, pressing his tongue flat against the bundle of nerves then drawing back to the rest of her so that she was speaking in a mix of Russian, English, and good old gibberish.  Only when she started begging him to let her come did he draw back from her, setting her legs gingerly back on the ground.  She stumbled, reaching out to grab the shower head for some semblance of stability.  His eyes met with hers, questioning and begging for her consent to go on, which she gave without so much as a second thought in the form of a nod.  If he was half as good at sex as he was at eating her out, well, she would have to sneak into his shower much more often.  Again he hoisted her legs up, this time letting them wrap around his torso as he balanced her between the wall and his firm body.  Natasha tried not to gulp with nerves as she looked down at his cock again, poised just outside her entrance.  This was either a great idea, or she would never, ever walk again. 

As it turned out her plan was top notch and he took his time filling her as he pushed himself in inch by glorious inch, each movement rewarded with a groan of appreciation from Natasha.  He hit every right spot and once she sheathed him entirely he pressed his forehead to hers, blue eyes catching her matching ones.

“You are alright?” he asked, voice breaking on the last syllable as he forced himself to keep from pounding into her.  She may have been tough, but she was still human and too dear to him to hurt.  Natasha could read his concern in his eyes and was thankful for it. 

“Mhm,” she murmured, tilting her head to the side to catch his earlobe between her teeth, nibbling on the sensitive skin.  “Thor, I want you to pleasure me.  Please.”  The last word was cut off by a groan from the other party, her words obviously affecting him as he began to draw out of her, and then pressed back in just as quickly.  She swallowed the shout of pleasure, and while one of his hands played with her breasts the other situated itself on her hip to cement her to the spot as he set a maddeningly slow and even rhythm that was meant to be considerate but just left Natasha panting and wanting more.  She begged him to go faster but he just offered a promising smile and kept it up.  At least he seemed to know what he was doing, and she supposed she’d just have to trust him.  Her nails raked his back with every thrust, sure she should have drawn blood if he was human, but even his skin was resistant to what she wanted and expected. 

“Thor,” she whined, pushing hard against him when he hadn’t changed up the tempo at all, the slow burn in her stomach itching to be released.  “Please.  Faster, I need you faster.”  She whined, looking up at him through her lashes.  There was a low hum of pleasure that vibrated through his body and, amazingly, he listened.  The change up was almost more than she could bare and had her arching her back and crying out his name as she tightened around him, the head of his cock hitting just the right spot as she came.  It happened several times afterwards so by the time Thor finally hit his own climax, bellowing so loudly she was convinced it actually shook the room, Nat had lost count of how many times she’d came. 

Neither of them moved for some time, Nat unsure that her legs could support her weight even if she tried, and Thor too content to move from his place inside her.  When he did she cried out from the sudden shock of emptiness, though he didn’t let her down.  Instead, he held her even tighter against his body, his hand stroking her hair gently. 

“Natasha, I know it may be untoward, but I am wondering if you would do me the honor of letting me groom you.  ‘Tis an ancient custom of Asgard and I would enjoy nothing more than to do the same to you.”  His eyes were alight with sincerity so pure and unmasked by anything else it took her breath away.  Well then, what could she say to that?  Nothing came to mind fast enough so she nodded and Thor’s face split into a beatific grin.  He sat her down on the tile flooring of the shower just far enough so that she wouldn’t get water into her eyes, then moved to the side to grab the shampoo and conditioner.  He knelt behind her before massaging the shampoo gently into her skull.  His fingers were heaven against her head, surprisingly soft and tender for someone his size and power.  She’d seen him crush skulls with those fingers, break arms as easily as if they were sticks, and yet they were soothing her into a near trance-like state.  The moans coming out of her mouth were even deeper than the ones that had come from her when they’d been having sex, and Thor laughed when he heard them. 

“Enjoying yourself, little one?”

“’M not little,” she muttered, eyes closing against her will, head rolling forward onto her chest.  Ohh that felt like heaven. 

“It was not intended as an insult,” he assured her.  “You are fierce for your size, a strong warrioress, and you do me a great favor in allowing me the ability to wash you.” 

“Why is that?” she asked, finally managing to snap open her eyes so she could turn around to look at him.  He acted as if it was such a huge deal, and it wasn’t like she was about to complain if he kept giving her this kind of attention but it was certainly a foreign concept. 

He rinsed the soap and water from her hair, massaging her red locks as he cleaned them of any residue that may have accumulated throughout the day.  It was more than cathartic and relaxing, it was downright religious, as though he was simply washing away her mistakes, sins, and regrets of the day.  She could get used to this, and had slipped so far into a state of relaxation that she nearly missed his next words.

“On Asgard it is custom to be groomed or bathed after a battle or skirmish to symbolize your trust.  You are letting them attend to you at your most vulnerable, and it would be easy for them to take the opportunity to betray you.  By offering yourself to them, opening yourself up, you are laying your life in their hands and allowing them to prove their worth.  There is no higher form of respect.  I suppose some would see it as odd, an old custom long forgotten save by those who used it.  Savages I believe is the term your history books use.” Rather than sound angry his voice took on a bemused tone.  “But it is one custom that we hold very dearly.”

“It’s not savage at all,” Nat murmured.  “It’s lovely.”  As he worked the conditioner into her hair, taking his sweet time to ensure it sunk into every copper strand, she found herself coming apart at the seams and smiling.  It was impossible not to trust Thor, she realized in that moment; of all the men she lived with he was the easiest to read, the quickest to apologize when he knew he had wronged someone, and nearly always made amends.  More than that he was a good companion and eager to help so long as he had the power to do so, and so Natasha figured it shouldn’t have come as a surprise that the one thing he looked for was to strengthen the bonds he had forged here and seal them with trust.  Not that she minded.  Hell, she was getting a free massage out of the bargain, and his fingers worked the fabled Asgardian magic without a problem. 

She gave a soft groan of longing when he finally finished washing her hair and back, the suds washing off of her pale skin and circling down the drain. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, my lady?” Thor asked, offering her a hand to help her stand back up.  She took it with a slow smile of gratitude, everything moving half speed. 

“You can say that again.  Any time you want to groom me, Thor, you are more than welcome to.”  She stood on her tip toes to kiss him.  “And maybe next time I can return the favor?”

“Deal.”  He grinned against her lips. 


End file.
